Slacks
by snowtamale
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: You could take their first kiss in the coat closet at the wedding a bit further? (One Shot)


Gail felt Holly's lips brush hers and she froze. When she opened her eyes again, Holly's face was just inches from hers. Holly blinked and then smiled and stood up.

"You are insane. You know that right?" Holly starts moving away without waiting for an answer, "I'm going to take this with me if you don't mind. Plenty more out there."

Gail finally unfreezes and finds her words, "sorry, where are you going?"

Holly turns as she puts her bag over her shoulder, "Dancing. I kinda need to get it out of my system. Thanks. That was fun. Plus one forever."

Gail just stares, confused, at Holly as she leaves the coat check room. In a moment, she makes up her mind and gets up. She shrugs the fur thing around her shoulders and starts after Holly.

She grabs her own coat on the way out of the room. When she gets to the banquet hall, Holly is no where to be found. Gail finds her way out of the banquet hall and into the parking lot where she spots Holly moving across the parking lot towards the street.

"Where are you going dancing?" Gail shouts across the parking lot.

Holly turns around and even in the shadows, Gail can make out the outline of Holly's smile.

"Why? Wanna come?"

Holly holds out her hand and Gail walks purposefully towards her and takes her hand. Still holding her hand, Holly drags Gail to the corner and flags down a cab.

"Can you take us to Slacks at 562 Church Street?"

"What is Slacks?"

Holly just smiles at Gail and Gail finds that her smile doesn't make her feel any more reassured.

* * *

><p>There's a rainbow flag flying proudly outside and Gail eyes it with trepidation as Holly pays the cabbie.<p>

"Ready?" Holly asks and holds out her hand to Gail.

Gail takes her hand and follows Holly wordlessly inside.

"Is this a gay bar?" Gail hisses once they've made it inside and ordered drinks.

"Where did you think I was going Gail?"

"I don't know. A ballroom?"

Holly laughs and hands Gail her drink and an extra shot.

"To your first time in a lesbian bar."

Gail clinks her glass against Holly's and downs the shot with a grimace.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, a half hour (and four shots) later, Gail finds herself much more at home in the bar. She's doing fine until Holly leaves for the bathroom and one of the only other long haired girls in the bar approaches her. Before the girl even starts talking her hand is on Gail's knee.<p>

The girl starts saying things directly into her ear and Gail ignores what the girl is saying in favor of trying to find out where Holly went. When the girl's hand abruptly slides up Gail's thigh a bit, Gail extricates herself from the girl's grasp and goes towards the bathrooms.

She stumbles in and finds Holly standing at the sinks alone.

"Holly. You have to save me from this girl."

"What?"

The bathroom door creaks open and Gail shoves Holly towards the nearest stall and follows her into the stall before locking the door behind them.

They hear the click of heels in and then the click of heels and the slam of the door. Gail becomes aware of how close she's standing to Holly. Gail swallows hard and then rises up on her tiptoes to press her lips to Holly's.

Holly responds by letting her hands come up to cup Gail's cheeks. Gail moves her hands to Holly's waist. Gail means to keep her hands above Holly's clothes but when she feels Holly gently tug on her lower lip with her teeth, Gail's hands slip under Holly's shirt.

Gail pulls away for a second and breathlessly whispers, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Holly kisses her in reassurance and uses her hands to show Gail what to do. She puts one of Gail's hands under her bra and Gail instinctively brushes her fingers over Holly's hardened nipple. Gail switches boobs while Holly unbuttons her pants and leads Gail's other hand down her pants.

"Do to me what you would do to yourself," Holly pants.

"Then turn around."

Holly turns around and finds herself being spooned by Gail while Gail lets her hand slip under Holly's panties. Holly groans when Gail stops just before her clit.

"Please Gail."

Gail slips two fingers tentatively downward but her fingers slip past Holly's clit and sink into Holly. Holly moans in response and Gail moves her hand back up before sliding in again.

She repeats the motion until she figures out where Holly's clit is. Then Gail lets her two fingers pump in and out of Holly while she presses and rubs Holly's clit with the heel of her hand.

Holly's groans start getting louder and before long Gail thrusts hard, upwards with her hand, her fingers buried inside Holly and the rest of her hand rubbing Holly's clit. Holly falls apart in a series of unintelligible gasps.

Gail slowly withdraws her hand and Holly turns around and kisses Gail soundly.

"Damn."


End file.
